


Through Her Child's Eyes

by Rachel500



Series: 5 Things [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Things Torren Will Remember About His Mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Her Child's Eyes

**Through Her Child's Eyes**

 **Prompt 72.02: Five Things Torren Will Remember About His Mother**

 **_1\. Her song_ **

His first memory is little more than a fragment. He's just a baby and Teyla is carrying him in her arms. Torren can smell the floral fragrance of her lotions and oils; the undertone of musky skin that is imprinted in his mind as being his mother. The tune of the Athosian lullaby she is singing in a strong sweet voice lulls him to sleep.

 **_2\. Her laughter_ **

He's not sure how old he is - no more than three perhaps - but he's sitting buck naked in a wooden tub by an Athosian campfire with the flickering flames drawing light and shadow on his skin, rippling the water with gold and red. Torren doesn't see her but he hears Teyla's delighted laugh as he happily splashes Rodney in the face.

 **_3\. Her tears_ **

He's barely seven when his father dies. His father had been sick for a long time and while he hadn't understood most of the hushed whispers of the adults who'd forgotten his presence by the sickbed, Torren had understood the words 'genetic degradation' and 'nothing Jennifer or Carson can do' were not good. Teyla cries when he kisses his father goodbye; silent tears running down her cheeks, sorrow in her dark gaze and an apology on her lips that he doesn't understand.

 **_4\. Her strength_ **

They're surprised by an ambush on a visit to a friendly trading planet; three against two. He's thirteen and handles the initial attack with an assured series of Satedan moves that Ronon has trained into him. But the warrior he faces is experienced and within moments Torren is flat on his back looking at the pointed end of a spear. His breath catches in his throat and just as Torren is sure he's going to die, his mother intercedes. Her grace and fury are something to behold; a whirling tigress protecting her cub. When the ambush party lies dead, she holds out a bloody hand, pulls him to his feet and notes dryly that perhaps in future he would be better using the Athosian moves she has taught him.

 **_5\. Her love_ **

She's calm when at sixteen he announces he wants to leave the gilded cage of Atlantis and she understands that Athos is not for him. Torren is certain his destiny is to wear the uniform of the people who changed his mother's life, who are his family, and she lets John arrange for him to travel to Earth. He'll live with Colonel Lorne, study and train until he can return as a man.

Teyla holds him close with the Stargate shimmering beside them. She rests her forehead on his and says goodbye. He casts a nervous look toward her. She's standing tall; proud; beautiful. Her eyes are filled with love, and he silently thanks her for loving him enough that she'll let him go. As Torren takes a step forward into his future, he swears he can hear the faint melody of an old lullaby…

fin.


End file.
